1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns information transmission devices and methods in general and, more particularly, an information transmission device and method for systems using radiating waveguides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The IAGO system is an information and automation system using radiating waveguides and is described, for example, in "THE USE OF RADIATING WAVEGUIDES IN GUIDED TRANSPORTATION SYSTEMS", by Marc HEDDEBAUT and Marion BERBINEAU, special issue No. 8, published by the Institut National de Recherche sur les Transports et leur Securite.
This system is able to locate mobiles traveling along the radiating waveguide.
This location is based on the use of dedicated location slots.
These location slots are complementary and perpendicular to slots disposed regularly and continuously along the radiating waveguide.
The regular slots are used for high bit rate transmission of information and to measure the speed of the mobiles.
The information relating to the location of the mobiles is only available when the mobile is moving along the radiating waveguide, however.
In some applications, the mobile is in a workshop area or in a parking area or at the entry to a station. For these applications it is necessary to provide an information transmission device that can be read when the mobile is stopped or even parked above the information transmission device.
For applications in which the mobile moves along the radiating waveguide, it is necessary to provide a high bit rate information transmission device.
One aim of the invention is therefore an information transmission device for systems using radiating waveguides.
Another aim of the invention is an information transmission method for systems using radiating waveguides.